Coupure
by Faim de Lou
Summary: Hermione croit faire une bonne action en s'en prenant aux mesures anti-hybrides, et plus particulièrement en révisant les droits des loups-garous. C'était compter sans un certain journaliste, fidèle à sa Maison...


_**x**_

 _ **DROITS DES LOUPS-GAROUS : PRUDENCE OU STIGMATISATION ?**_

 _ **x**_

 _Tollé ce matin au Ministère. La directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Hermione Granger, est pourtant souriante lorsqu'elle nous accueille : c'est devant les représentants de l'Association de Défense pour les Droits des Hybrides (ADDH) conviés pour l'occasion qu'elle a révélé sa dernière réforme. A l'ordre du jour, le statut des Loups-Garous._

 _Devant les journalistes, Mme Granger se dit « fière et heureuse » de ces mesures qui lui permettraient de « signer la fin d'une discrimination et d'un tabou »._

 _Les mesures ? La levée de certains des innombrables interdits légaux portant sur les loups-garous._

 _En effet, à partir du mois de janvier, les dits loups-garous pourront travailler au contact des enfants, en tant que Maginstituteurs ou Aide-Médicomages par exemple, et ce à la condition d'avoir fait preuve d'un suivi de leur traitement Tue-Loup les douze derniers mois. Sous les mêmes conditions, les parents Loups divorcés pourront obtenir la garde de leurs enfants, et un Loup-Garou pourra même adopter s'il peut attester d'un suivi médical positif et de la stabilité Psychomagique nécessaire sur les trois dernières années._

 _« Une évolution nécessaire » affirme la directrice de département. Et celle-ci d'affirmer fièrement : « Ce décret nous servira à recueillir des données sur le comportement des loups-garous d'après-guerre. »_

 _Mais l'ADDH n'est pas de cet avis. « Ce n'est pas suffisant » martèle son président Seijah Méacévit. « Cette mesure ne fait que s'inscrire dans l'atmosphère lougarouphobe du gouvernement. » Et d'expliquer. « Chez les sorciers non-hybrides, l'adoption est autorisée au bout d'un an. »_

 _Lorsque je croise l'un des concernés au sortir de la réunion, il rit amèrement : « Trois ans de traitement ? Nous sommes donc de graves malades, et des irresponsables. Voilà une belle manière de donner aux autres sorciers de la confiance en nous. »_

 _D'autant que la liste de recensement des loups, bien que non publique, existe toujours. Il semblerait donc que même les meilleurs d'entre nous oublient que, trois semaines sur quatre, les loups-garous sont des sorciers tout à fait inoffensifs._

 _« Trop d'hypocrisie. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un Loup que vous êtes violent. C'est une vision complètement dépassée, nous ne sommes pas une population à risque. D'autant plus qu'avec les morts de la guerre, on manque de parents pour adopter et de travailleurs pour encadrer nos enfants. »_

 _En conclusion : « Madame Granger, sous couvert de nous ouvrir des portes, se permet d'inventer une nouvelle forme de discrimination. »_

 _Un avis qui semble partagé par le public._

 _« Bois pas dans le verre d'un loup, c'est contagieux ! » s'esclaffe Sean Finnigan, élève à Poudlard, où la directrice de Département est la risée de tous. La dernière blague à la mode étant « - J'en peux plus de cette vie de merde » « - Approche pas ce Loup-Garou, il a pas signé sa fiche de suivi d'il y a deux ans ! »._

 _Hermione Granger a cependant tenu à se défendre. « L'adoption n'est pas un droit du parent mais une mesure prise pour le bien-être de l'enfant. C'est l'état de l'enfant qui reste notre priorité absolue. Il nous faut donc étudier les conséquences de notre réforme avant de l'appliquer définitivement. » Avant d'ajouter : « Je ne suis pas lougarouphobe, j'ai eu un très bon ami Loup… qui aujourd'hui est malheureusement décédé. »_

 _Quelle aubaine, ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner votre rédacteur préféré._

 _DM._

x

Hermione froissa rageusement la feuille de chou que son collègue lui avait fourré entre les mains.

\- Je déteste ce type ! Il ne pouvait pas mettre en avant le fait que nous sommes le premier gouvernement à adopter une attitude progressiste envers les hybrides ? Ou que notre but à long terme est de supprimer le statut des hybrides ?

\- Les vieilles rivalités estudiantines ont la peau dure, fit remarquer Eddie Carmichael.

\- Quand bien même ! Les journalistes ont un pouvoir immense sur la population, il devrait le savoir ! Ces gens qui utilisent leur influence à mauvais escient, ça… ça me débecte !

\- Moi, ce qui me débecte, c'est cette bande de moutons jamais contents et prêts à le suivre jusqu'au bout du mond…

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase. Il n'esquiva que de justesse le journal lancé par son interlocutrice. Hermione Granger n'était de toute manière plus en état de l'écouter : une petite note volait jusqu'à elle, semblable à celle des messages de service à l'exception des initiales qui la décoraient. Elle la déchira.

 _Je ne suis pas bourbe-o-phobe, la preuve : je t'aime.  
Ne dors pas cette nuit. Ressasse ta colère._

 _Drago Malfoy._


End file.
